powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Food Fight
de: Die Entführung (MM) Food Fight is the sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary The Angel Grove Youth Center is hosting the Cultural Food Festival, with all the profits going to fund construction of playground equipment at the local preschool and day care center. Everything seems to go well, until Bulk and Skull turn it into a food fight. Witnessing the chaos through her telescope, an ill Rita comes up with an idea. She orders Finster to create a ravenous pig monster. Finster complains that he did create one, but it isn't his best work, but Rita overrules him. The Pudgy Pig is sent down to Earth and immediate begins its mission to consume the entire food supply on the planet. At the Youth Center, the Ranger teens try to stop the madness created by Bulk and Skull, with little success. Only Mr. Caplan's shouting ends the madness. He orders Jason to clean up the mess beafore leaving, presumably to dry out his wet toupee. As the people exit, the Rangers' communicators go off, indicating Zordon needs them at the Command Center. After teleporting to the Command Center, Zordon debriefs them on the Pudgy Pig's actions. The Rangers morph to the monster's location and attempt to battle it, but the monster swallows their Power Weapons and sends them spinning in a vortex which lands them in Angel Grove Park. While the Rangers were caught in the vortex, the pig made his way to the Youth Center terrifying the people there and eating everything he can get his hands on. However when passes by a table labeled "HOT" he tosses the stuff aside. After vanishing, the Rangers arrive only to find the place more of a mess than before. Trini notices that the food at the "HOT" booth was untouched, which leads the group to speculate that spicy foods are the monster's weakness. They morph and teleport to the food packing plant where they lure the pig with food, and then trick him into eating a spicy radish, which makes the pig vomit almost everything it consumed, including the Power Weapons. The pig is eventually destroyed by the Power Blaster, which makes Rita extremely angry at Finster. The Rangers return to the still messy Youth Center where receive a congratulatory call form Zordon. Alpha, who earlier volunteered to help with the food festival, teleports three trays of hero sandwiches to the Rangers. Mr. Caplan enters and apologizes to the teens for falsely accusing them of starting the food fight. He also happily reports that despite the insanity caused by both Bulk and Skull and Rita, they almost have enough money to pay for the playground equipment. Trini offers him a sandwich but charges him $20. Since he never had lunch, he relents and pays up. Ignoring Billy's warning, he takes bite of a sandwich which had a spicy radish dangling from it. He reacts to it and demands water. Kimberly hands a pitcher of water. He drinks it but most of it ended up on his head, and made his toupee fall off. He admits that it was "a little hot...but not bad!" They all laugh. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Zordon (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (suit) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt (suit) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo (suit) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster (suit) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Dave Mallow as Pudgy Pig (voice) *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *??? as Sharky *??? as Black Punk VHS Releases *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Food Fight *Power Rangers Power Playback: Classic Ranger Edition- Blue Ranger Adventure Notes *This is the first episode not to feature any Zord footage. *While this episode was the sixth in production order, it was the second episode aired. *Pudgy Pig would reappear as an illusion in "Island of Illusion, Part 1" and is recreated by Rita in "A Pig Surprise". *By order of airdate, Pudgy Pig is the first monster seen in US footage. *The story of how the Rangers defeated Pudgy Pig will be retold by Kimberly and Billy (the only two Rangers in that episode who were in this one) in an interview on television, during the Season 2 episode "Lights, Camera, Action". *This battle is also mentioned by Zack in The Mutiny. *In Zyuranger, the "vortex" that Pudgy Pig created was actually made by Gnome, a friend of Barza. Also, there was a shot of Rita attempting to throw her wand down to Earth in order to make Pudgy Pig grow, but she was too weak to throw it. Finally, the Zyuranger episode was a focus episode for Boi, Trini's counterpart. This explains why Trini was the one who threw the spicy radish since this episode didn't focus on just one Ranger. *The first half of the fight with the Pudgy Pig would be recycled in "A Pig Surprise" but with the monster swallowing the Rangers' weapons edited out. *The Pudgy Pig costume in the American footage is different to the Zyuranger equivalent as the original may have sustained damages that were beyond repair. *There was a novella based on this episode. *This is the first episode where the rangers morph twice within one episode. *The female punk named Sharky from "Teamwork" reappears alongside Bulk and Skull in this episode. She was meant to be a recurring character according to the scripts (which is the only source that reveals her name) but for unknown reasons was cut out, making this episode her final appearence. In addition to her, a black punk also appears with the duo trying to attack Trini and Billy before tripping over a table and landing facefirst into a bucket of sauce. He, like Sharky, does not appear again in the series nor is his name ever given in any source. *It is often erroneously reported that Walter Jones lost the middle finger on his left hand in an onset accident whilst filming this episode. In fact, Jones lost it as a child. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1